


In The Comfort Of Your Wings

by FictionalNutter



Series: Problem 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Awkward Dean, BAMF Castiel, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Sam Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rituals, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3891676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalNutter/pseuds/FictionalNutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous on Tumblr asked for an installment in the Problem 'verse featuring hurt/comfort and some wing kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Comfort Of Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> There are wings, but this is more sweet than kinky. Oh well.

They had grown complacent, Castiel decided. Had they been vigilant, this situation would never have arisen. Castiel was pacing back and forth in the motel room, a habit he had picked up from the Winchesters, and waiting for Dean to collect the supplies he needed.

"Dean!" Castiel barked, growing steadily more impatient.

"I'm coming, Cas!" Dean growled, hastily throwing weapons into a duffel bag without any precision or sense of order.

Castiel glared impressively at the back of Dean's head, but continued pacing. "Are you clear on what you need to do?" He asked.

"Sneak in, get rid of the angel proofing, and start taking out demons while you find Sam," Dean recited, rolling his eyes more for emphasis than anything else. The firm set of his jaw made it clear that he was just as worried as Castiel.

A few moments later, Dean decisively zipped the duffel shut and threw it over his shoulder, gesturing to Castiel. "I'm ready. Let's go kick some ass."

Castiel laid his hand on Dean's shoulder and flew them both to the warehouse in which Sam was being held. If Dean had been taken, Castiel would not have been able to find him so easily. Sam, however, bore Castiel's claim, and therefore could be found no matter what type of monster saw fit to try and abduct him. This wasn't the first time the claim had come in handy. Dean had taken to referring to it as Sam's 'if lost, please return to Castiel' tag, even though it wasn't a physical mark. Not that Castiel would have branded Sam with anything quite so forward in the first place.

"Can you sense where the warding is or do I just have to do a perimeter sweep?" Dean asked, giving the warehouse a cursory glance.

"It seems to be evenly warded," Castiel pointed out. "Likely there are complimenting wards in each corner, but removing at least three should allow me to enter. If you can remove all four, please do. I am not sure how my power may be limited by them once inside, and Sam may need me."

Dean scowled at the unspoken insinuation that Sam could be injured, and withdrew a gun filled with rock salt as a precaution, the demon killing knife in the back of his jeans. "All right, I'm going in."

"Hurry," Castiel urged, resigning himself to wait as Dean disappeared into the warehouse. He couldn't tell yet how many demons were inside, nor what condition Sam might be in. Given what they knew about the hunt that had led them to the area in the first place, the demons were likely attempting to use Sam for some sort of ritual. Whether or not the younger Winchester liked to admit it, he was special in several ways that made him a target from an unsavory crowd.

Several minutes after Dean had initially disappeared, Castiel felt his sense of the building be released. He could now tell that there were four demons in the building. That was a relief. They may have gotten the drop on Sam, but four was not too high of a number for Dean to overcome, and together they would easily be able to rescue Sam. It was another moment or two before he felt the warding on the building drop so that he could enter.

Immediately upon entering the warehouse, Castiel could tell that the last ward was still up. He was limited, but there was no sound to indicate Dean had been discovered, so the other warding would likely be gone soon. Castiel considered for a moment to determine if he had the strength to take out demons yet. His check proved to be unnecessary as the last ward stopped functioning and Castiel felt his grace thrive under the lack of outside influence.

Striding forward with confidence, Castiel burst into the room he sensed the demons in, gripping the closest one and burning out the filth within. As the remaining three attempted to mobilize, Dean came rushing into the room, filling two demons with rock salt and tackling the other one, managing to get the knife in its chest before it could harm him.

Castiel gripped the two staggering demons Dean had filled with rock salt by their faces and burned them out as well, releasing his grip and hurrying forward towards Sam, who lay prostrate on the ground surrounded by the beginnings of a ritual.

"That was anti-climactic," Dean commented, stuffing his weapons into his pants and wiping his palms against his knees.

"You wish it had been more difficult to rescue your brother?" Castiel asked wryly, leaning down to scoop Sam into his arms. The younger Winchester was unconscious and had a head wound, but did not appear to be in life threatening danger.

"Shut up," Dean muttered, moving to Castiel's side. "You just make this too easy sometimes. How's Sam?"

Castiel straightened and adjusted his grip to move one hand to rest on Dean, transporting them back to the motel. Turning towards Sam's bed, he finally answered, "He will be fine."

"Geez, dude! Little warning next time!" Dean griped, shaking his head to clear it before moving to Sam's bedside. "Is he hurt anywhere?"

Castiel ghosted his fingers over Sam's forehead, healing the wound and ensuring there would be no lasting damage. "Not anymore," he replied. "He will be tired, but that should be all." After a pause, he gave Dean a pointed look and added, "He may also be hungry when he wakes."

Dean squinted at Castiel for a moment before the double meaning hit him. "Oh! Yeah, sure. I'll just...go find a diner, or something. No biggie. Have fun. Or, well, not too much fine, but - okay, yeah, I'm just gonna go." Dean snagged the Impala's keys off the chest of drawers and hurried out the door.

Castiel glanced upwards in exasperation, then shifted Sam's position on the bed and sat beside him so the angel could cradle the hunter in his arms. "Your brother is a little ridiculous sometimes," Castiel confided to Sam, amusement in his tone.

Sam shifted a little and made a moaning noise, his eyelids fluttering slightly.

"Sam? Are you awake?" Castiel asked gently.

"Mmmm...Cas?" Sam murmured, eyes still closed.

"Yes, I am here," Castiel replied, trying to keep his tone soothing. "Your brother and I rescued you, so all you need to do now is rest."

"Rescue...?" Sam's face scrunched up in confusion, then his eyes popped open with alarms. "Oh! Demons! Cas -"

"Already taken care of," Castiel repeated. "Relax, Sam. I healed your head wound, but your body needs time to recover."

Sam took a moment to process that, then abruptly sagged against Castiel and breathed out heavily. "My head hurts," he muttered, reaching up to rub at his temples.

"Residual effect," Castiel explained. "Your wound is gone, but the demons did something to your system, so it may take a little while for you to fully recover."

"I hate rituals," Sam huffed, tilting his head slightly so he could see Castiel better. "They didn't do anything, right?"

"Nothing," Castiel assured him. "They were still preparing when we arrived."

"Good," Sam said, reaching for Castiel's hand and folding their fingers together. "Your claim saves the day again, huh?"

Castiel smiled and pressed a kiss to Sam's forehead. "It does seem to come in handy, doesn't it?"

"It has its benefits," Sam replied with a grin.

As if on cue, Castiel manifested his ebony wings, draping them around Sam and creating a feathery cocoon for the both of them.

Sam brushed his other hand along Castiel's wing, grinning when the angel shuddered. "Don't get me wrong, I love that you can find me when I'm in trouble, but I think being able to actually see you is my favorite part of your claim."

"You can always see me," Castiel teased, a soft smile on his lips.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Then we are well matched, because the same is true of you for me," Castiel replied, gazing at Sam with adoration.

It was never hard for Sam to express exactly how magnificent he thought Castiel was, but the minute Castiel returned the sentiment Sam's gaze would drop as he fidgeted uncomfortably, unable to handle to weight of the compliment.

"Stop thinking so hard," Castiel admonished. "You have had a rough day, and I intend to stay here and ensure you get some proper rest."

"Yes, sir," Sam snarked, but without any true bite. "Thank you, for everything."

"Of course," Castiel assured him. "I will wake you when Dean returns with food."

Sam yawned, burrowing into Castiel's side and resting his free hand among Castiel's feathers. "Sounds good," he murmured, the words fading as he began to drift into sleep.

Castiel smiled down at his hunter, relishing the comfort of having Sam wrapped in his wings. It had been many, many, many years since the last time he had enjoyed fellowship with the Host in a way that included the intimacy of sharing his wings, and he had never been able to share that with a human. Dean had only seen glimpses of his wings, and that alone was a testament to the bond and friendship shared between them. Being able to share himself with Sam after providing his claim was easily one of Castiel's most cherished experiences. The contact was beautiful, and nothing would ever compare. 


End file.
